Times Of Passion
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Another Masahiro and Akiko romance fic. Couldn't find a good title but oh well. Another lemon! R
1. Chapter 1

**Times Of Passion**

_I have another Masahiro and Akiko lemon made, and I think it's a Valentine's fic made for it, though, I know, a day late. Although I'm not a Valentine's person myself, I felt compelled to make this one._

_Again I say pardon me for the beginning part cuz I seem to suck at it or if my writing is kinda simple as I have not written lemon in some time, so I'm kind of rusty at this, but I'll try my best to regain my momentum._

_I had made 2 Masahiro and Akiko lemons, and I think that "Nights Like This To Remember" is great and I don't think I can make another lemon fic that can top it off, I don't know, so don't mind if I can't make anything unique here._

_Now I don't know if at that time they know about Valentine's, but so what? This is a fanfic that I felt like making one. Hope you like this one! _

_LEMON WARNING! No flames!!! Again nothing to do with my other Masahiro/Akiko lemons._

* * *

A 16 yr old onmyouji named Masahiro along with the Fujiwara princess and his love Akiko (also aged 16), go around the town together. On this day, they go on a date, which they have been going since lunch time. Masahiro treats her very well, going to places Akiko never had the chance of doing these things and going around. They had been eating in a restaurant there and the bills on Masahiro since he wanted to treat her.

Around the town, they go shopping for some stuff they both wanted; buying a variety of miscellaneous accessories and items, and other things they wanted. Akiko doesn't mind the simple things they got; even with the luxury things she has, Akiko still wanted the simple things the people had. Akiko doesn't wanted to be always special, she wanted to part of the society despite her status. They've been going around through the rest of the day, wanting to have fun and the chance for just the two of them.

They go around, hand in hand, and some people think that Seimei's grandson has found a perfect lady, and they couldn't have seen a perfect couple, though unaware that it is the Fujiwara princess in Masahiro's care. Masahiro always keeps her closer to him, wanting to be sure that no one else would have their hands on her. He made a promise to protect and be her guardian as they go around.

Though they go around the town together, Mokkun kept a close eye on them, as told by Seimei to keep guard on them. Mokkun guards them from a distance and out of the couple's range.

They head out to the outskirts of the town, to the hills where they got a view of the whole town. Akiko lays her head on Masahiro's shoulder as his arm shyly wrapped on her shoulders, holding her firm to him. They lay there for some minutes until the sun sets. "Its getting dark. Let's go home shall we Akiko?" Masahiro asks as they stand up and patted out the dirt. "Yes. By the way, I had a great day, thanks to you Masahiro." Akiko beamed at him, making Masahiro blush. "Yeah, no problem. Let's go." Masahiro slightly stumbled on his words.

Hand in hand all the way, they arrive at Masahiro's home just as the sun dusk settles in. After a good dinner, they then prepare for sleep. Akiko decides to sleep in Masahiro's room, lovers they are to be. "Akiko, what's up? You're sleeping here?" Masahiro asked as he notices her carrying her own pillow, the bed and blanket he'll share it with her. "Can I sleep here?" she asked. "Sure." he quickly replies, refusing to refuse her. Mokkun doesn't want to bother them and goes somewhere else to sleep.

As they lay down, Masahiro pulled Akiko towards him, holding her waist, securing her. His grip tightened, feeling an urge that needs to be fulfilled. As they're ready to go into dreamland, Akiko thought she would reveal her true feelings to him. Akiko faces him and Masahiro looks at her.

"Masahiro, I got something to tell you."

"You got something?" Masahiro pondered about what she's gonna do.

"I have seemed to have fallen for you. I'm in-love with you." Akiko manages to bravely say it all. "Akiko?" Masahiro was a bit confused and in shock of hearing her say that. He knows he loves Akiko, but like any other guys, is shy to say it. "Masahiro...I love you all this time. Whenever you're with me, I always feel happy and secured. Whenever you put yourself in danger, I always get worried. I don't want to lose you Masahiro." Akiko continued.

Masahiro doesn't know what to say. He tries to but the words got stuck in his throat. After all these few years of being with her, he decided to at last reveal them clearly. "Akiko, I love you too" he says to her, at last saying it in front of her. Akiko smiled at him. Both embraced each other as they show how much they love each other.

His passionate feelings for her are already surfacing. Masahiro bravely leant in kissed her directly on her lips. Akiko was a bit surprised at his actions, and eventually relaxed into the kiss. Masahiro embraced her as Akiko pressed her lips deeper into his.

Minutes later, both pulled out for air. Both were shocked at their actions, blushing deeply both are as they looked at each others eyes. Akiko can see the love in his eyes, love that has been there for a long time. "Masahiro... I love you" she called to him gently as her hands caress his cheeks. Masahiro's shyness was gone, feeling braver at this.

"I love you too Akiko..." he pulls her to him to meet her lips again. She wrapped her arms delicately around Masahiro's neck as she moaned when Masahiro nibbled on her bottom lips. She parted her lips, feeling his tongue enter her sweet mouth. Akiko moaned in the kiss, feeling his tongue rub against hers.

Masahiro pulled her waist closer to him, pulling deeper into the kiss. They switched position and Akiko found herself underneath him. He parted from the kiss and looks deep in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to bring harm to you." he asked. Once they did there was no turning back. "It's alright Masahiro. I love you so much. So please, let me be with you... Besides, you treated me so well. "Akiko replied. That was all Masahiro needed to push all doubts out of his mind. He trailed his kisses down her neck and felt himself aroused, hearing Akiko's soft moaning.

To show that it's alright for him to go further, she gently retrieves his right hand with her left and let it touch her chest. Both are blushing at this, but they can't help themselves; they are slowly losing control over themselves. Then Masahiro kissed her again, soon they were lost in a kissing frenzy that lasted minutes. Outside, rain began to pour.

With his hand at her chest, Masahiro then made a daring move to take off her night kimono. He positions them to sit up. With both hands, he gently takes it off, looking at her face for permission. Akiko nodded to him and even helped him take it off. Once it's off of her, Masahiro threw at their side and gaze upon her naked body.

It seems all the blood rushed to their faces, their faces painted in deep crimson. Her left hand reaches for his right and now lets it touch her breast. She sighed happily into the air while smiling at Masahiro. Her right hand reaches behind his head and pulls him for another kiss. He kissed her relentlessly and his right hand plays and massages her breast. Akiko moaned into the kiss, her hand helps his hand play more on her breast, wanting this great feeling she never know of before.

Minutes into the kiss, her hand that held his hand on her breast went under a rubs his chest. Masahiro broke their kiss and proceeds to take off his white sleeping robes, rendering both naked in each others' presence. Masahiro goes to kiss her neck, Akiko moved her head to give him more access and moan his name in his ear. Hearing her moan only made him lose more out of control while feeling encouraged. Akiko slightly gasped when she felt a part of his poking at her below.

Later, Masahiro slid 2 fingers in her opening, and then added another. Akiko moaned loud but the rain hitting the roof and outside prevent the whole house knowing what they're doing. Masahiro thrusts his 3 fingers inside her while still at her neck. Akiko can't get enough of it so she grabs his hand pulls hard, pushing it more deeper in her, helping him out. When her juices were released in his hand, he tastes her honey. It is so sweet, just like his beloved princess.

Masahiro then went down to her chest, and his mouth claimed her breast making Akiko moan. Her hands entangle in his hair, and pull him more in. His right hand played to her left breast like what he did before. After minutes of sucking his mouth and hand traded places as he switched. Akiko moaned slightly louder and kept on calling his.

He can feel her getting heated and wet. Her wet nether region is soaking his lower parts, and he can feel it. Masahiro then went down, reaching her soaking wet core, and slid his tongue in her. Akiko gasped in pleasure and moaned his name, her hands wrapped around his neck and pushes his head in her more, and lifted her hips off bed, attempting to push him deeper.

"Oh Masahiro!" she called out. Masahiro continues to push his tongue in and out her repeatedly, his teeth grazing at the flesh. Akiko moans more, feeling so much pleasure. Wanting to increase the pleasure, her left hand leaves his neck and puts it at her left breast, massaging it herself. He shoved his tongue upwards, getting a loud moan from Akiko. He reached deep inside her, wanting her to moan with indescribable pleasure.

Finally she reached her point, Akiko orgasmed directly into Masahiro's mouth, screaming his name. Masahiro relishes in tasting her juices; he licks her out until she's dry. After wiping his mouth, he sat up, along with Akiko; her hands shyly took hold of his member and begin to rub it up and down. "Uhh! Akiko!" now it's his turn to moan. Akiko continually rubbed her soft hand on his hard length.

Masahiro felt the pressure and building up but thought it's early to go just yet. He pulls her closely and kissed her, Akiko lets go his hard length and wraps her hands delicately around him. Masahiro gently laid her down on the bed, making her head rest on the pillows, kissing for long minutes. Afterwards they stare each other in the eye for some time; their eyes show their deep love for one another.

Akiko spreads her legs and signals Masahiro to get inside her. "Masahiro, please, make love to me... I want you. I love you so much..." she said. "Akiko... I love you too." Masahiro replies to her.

Masahiro readies himself, puts himself in position. He looks at her face, which she nodded, and thrusts himself in slowly. Akiko felt an immense painful sharp jolt. "Akiko! You alright?! Maybe we shouldn't do this." Masahiro started to think this is a bad idea. "No, don't!" Akiko begins wrapping her legs around his waist tightly so he won't get out.

"Akiko, you're hurt."

"It'll be gone soon... please Masahiro..."

Masahiro stayed still until she gives a sign it's alright to go. Minutes have gone by and the pain subsided. Akiko nodded to him, telling Masahiro that it's alright to go. Masahiro thrust gently at first, until Akiko feels the ecstasy rising. "Masahiro, go faster!" she called at him. Upon hearing that, his control seems to have snapped.

He pushes very hard in her, making his length go inside her almost all the way. Akiko is in heaven, feeling and understanding the meaning of pleasure, and she is happy doing it with Masahiro.

Akiko's head sunk back into the pillow, she wraps her around his neck and his back, her legs pulling him in and also pushing herself up to meet his thrusts. She bucks harder, trying to meet his thrusts every time, but Masahiro kept picking up speed and soon Akiko is unable to keep up. She decides to let Masahiro ride her all the way.

"Oh Masahiro! Uh! Ah! Masahiro!" Akiko moaned. With the pressure building up, they can't hold anymore as the dams give way and they climaxed. Masahiro slumped down at Akiko, but she wasn't done yet. She rolled on top of him, making both of them sat up, positions his shaft at her opening, and let gravity take her down to be impaled. Akiko screams loud as she repeatedly and rapidly jumps up and down at his length, impaling herself all the while; Akiko too becomes daring as Masahiro to do this.

Masahiro enjoys hearing her screaming out loud, being music to his ears. Wanting to keep the song going, he thrusted up to meet her. He notices that her breasts were bouncing up and down. One of his hands went to cup the right. "Masahiro! Uhhh!!" she moaned out.

Later he puts himself in the valley of her breasts; Akiko wraps her arms around him. Masahiro got up and kissed her, Akiko kissed back and again went into a tongue duel. He won, conquering her mouth with a little ease.

Both then sensed they were going on the edge again. To suppress their screams, they kissed each other fiercely and relentlessly until they reached to their second heavenly release. Both were tired, but their bodies want more.

"Masahiro, lets do one more. I truly love you..."

"Yes Akiko, as you wish. I love you too..."

He pulls Akiko down along with him, then switched positions with her so that he'll be on top again. He thrusts in her deeper, Akiko moaning and screaming louder. Her legs wrapped tighter and pull him more into her, making his shaft drill deeper into her. Masahiro then gets a hold of her left breast while kissing her neck. Akiko moans more for him and continues to do so until pressure is building many minutes later. They finally reached the third climax of the night.

"MASAHIROOOOO!!!" Akiko screamed into the air as she orgasms like never before.

"AKIKOOOOOO!!!" Masahiro screamed as he climaxed very hard, his juices leaking heavily. Thankfully the rain suppressed their screams.

Both were panting for air. But even so, Akiko reached for his neck and pulls him down for another deep kiss. They kissed each other ravagely until finally, they were deprived of energy and air. Both broke their kiss, panting for air as they still hold each other tight. Masahiro attempted to now get out of her but Akiko won't let him go.

"Masahiro, don't. Let's sleep like this."

"Ok Akiko."

Masahiro rolled to his side so that they can face one another. They wrapped their arms around themselves, securing one another. They smile at one another, showing true affections that were in them for a long time.

"I love you, Akiko. Good night."

"I love you too Masahiro. Sweet dreams."

And with that the lovers drifted to dreamland into the night, sleeping with each other comfortably in the warmth of their arms securing one another. Today has been a romantic time for them.

**THE END**

* * *

_I hope you find this fic good cuz my other Masahiro/Akiko lemons seemed to be better than this. I don't know if this is the last Masahiro/Akiko lemon I'll ever make, but maybe it is, I have no idea._

_I'm not a Valentines person but hope that this would at least be to your liking even though I finished this a day after it. Again I say no flames; I've done it the best I can though I'm a bit rusty at lemon making._

_Bye guys! There'll be more stories from me!_

_By the way, am I the only one writing Masahiro & Akiko lemons? No one seemed to be making one besides me..._


	2. Author's Note: FanFiction Petition

**Author's Note: A Fanfic ****Petition**

_This has nothing to do with the story, but I believe its important this has to be posted._

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden


End file.
